


Texting Adventures with T. Jeff and A. Ham

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Texting Adventures! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALL the comfort, Abandonment Issues, Adopted Children, Alcohol, Alex goes to the hospital like twice, Alexander Hamilton disses Donald Trump, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Asexual Character, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Car Accidents, Caretaking, Charles Lee Being a Dick, Children, Coffee, Coffee Addiction, Coming Out, Confliction, DNA Testing, Dogs, Enemies friends dating, F/M, Fishing, Gay Character, George Washington is a Dad, Getting hit with a car is not fun, Getting shot is not fun, Horror, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, I am too gay for this, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James Hamilton A+ Parenting, John Adams Being an Asshole, Laf just wants his friends to be friends, Lots of Cursing, Lunch, M/M, None of this is gone indepth tho, Pansexual Character, Rages, Sexual Jokes, Shovel Talk, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Texting, Trans Male Character, Twitter, Warning: Donald Trump, alex also needs help, alex is a cat, alex needs loves, all the slow, assholes, ball of rage, everyone is just done, peggy is the best aunt, petty pranks, philip the cinnamon, pineapple on pizza discord, proud dads, resolved problems, scared kids, unnamed people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 120
Words: 14,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: What happens when a Frenchman gave one of his friends his other friends number in hope that they will get along? Pure chaos with a hope for more.





	1. Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in my Creative Writing Workshop. Yes I passed this in for a grade however the only difference between this and the original is that this will have so many chat sessions the other did not along with being barely 2 months of chat sessions this one will go from February to early maybe mid July

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Tue, 2/13 1:36 pm

 **T. Jeff:** Okay I know it was you who destroyed my office

 **A. Ham:** First off, it wasn’t me and you can’t prove it.

 **A. Ham:** Second off, HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!

 **T. Jeff:** First off, you left a note saying “I am not stupid enough to leave my room unlocked asshole.”

 **T. Jeff:** Second off, take a guess.

 **A. Ham:** It was Laf wasn’t it? Also still can’t prove it.

 **T. Jeff:** Yeah it was Laf

 **T. Jeff:** And I can prove it because it's the same handwriting as the essay you gave me this morning that is now covered in red marks :)

 **A. Ham:** YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I WORKED HARD ON THAT THING!!! D: <

 **T. Jeff:** Well it wasn’t good enough obviously

 **T. Jeff:** Besides it was 39 fucking pages.

 **A. Ham:** Well the first draft had a total 76 pages.

 **T. Jeff:** You are insane

 **A. Ham:** And proud of it. Now what the flying fuck was wrong with my essay?!

 **T. Jeff:** Besides the subject being stupid beyond belief and your arguments all wrong there are certain sentences that can be taken out. The amount of things that aren’t needed add up to a total of 38 pages. Even then there are things that can be taken out.

 **A. Ham:** You know what I am going to your office to tell you why that's bullshit.


	2. Coffee Pods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs his coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided two in one day would be good for a start
> 
> Also because this one is short

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Wed, 2/14 7:49 am

 **A. Ham:** YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!

 **T. Jeff:** What did I do this time idiot?

 **A. Ham:** Not a idiot

 **A. Ham:** YOU HID THE COFFEE PODS

 **T. Jeff:** Ew no I avoid that area like its infected with you

 **T. Jeff:** Oh wait it is because when not in your office you are getting pots of coffee like the addict you are.

 **A. Ham:** HA SO IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

 **T. Jeff:** No I saw Adams messing around over there tho

 **A. Ham:** Okay that makes more sense AND HE IS SO DEAD

 **T. Jeff:** Let me go get some popcorn first


	3. Secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened...... and secrets long buried are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeaaaaaah some people might hate me?????

**Jeff and J. Mad** Mon, 2/19 9:06 am

 **J. Mad:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 **T. Jeff:** ???????

 **J. Mad:** Have you read the New York Times yet?!?!?!

 **T. Jeff:** No because I am swamped over here

 **J. Mad:** Here look at this!!!!!

 **J. Mad:** _[link to Alexander Hamilton or Alexandria Hamilton?]_

 **T. Jeff:** Holy shiiiiiiiiiit

 **T. Jeff:** This true?!

 **J** **. Mad:** Yep it has all the proper sources even fucking RECORDS!!!!!

 **T. Jeff:** This is not gonna end well…

 **J. Mad:** So yeah I am gonna go tell the General you are on damage duty

 **T. Jeff:** WHY?!?!?!

 **J. Mad:** You know why

 **J. Mad:** Now I gotta go convince him it's best that you do it bye~

 **T. Jeff:** I hate you so much Jemmy!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note this is a added chapter.


	4. Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this during classes before wirk so yeaaaaah

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 2/19 9:33 am

 **T. Jeff:** It wasn’t that bad

 **A. Ham:** Nobody was supposed to know…

 **T. Jeff:** So what if you used to be female this gives you a leg up for the next election with the LGBTQ+ community.

 **A. Ham:** Still they didn’t need to PUBLISH IT FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE WITHOUT MY GODDAMN CONSENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **T. Jeff:** All the more reason to destroy Lee’s reputation.

 **A. Ham:** You thought it was Lee as well?

 **T. Jeff:** I would never have posted it and neither would James so that leaves one option.

 **T. Jeff:** To be honest I have known for a while.

 **A. Ham:** Wait you knew?! Why didn’t you do what Lee did then?!

 **T. Jeff:** Because I am pan and James is bi.

 **A. Ham:** Wait really?

 **T. Jeff:** Yep now get out of that bathroom so we can plan Lee’s demise over coffee. I am sure Aaron can cover for us if we ask.

 **A. Ham:** Thanks you self centered asshole.

 **T. Jeff:** Anytime you ignorant paper rat.


	5. Mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More discoveries are made by a certain Virginian

**Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 2/19 5:29 pm

 **T. Jeff:** I just heard something very interesting.

 **A. Ham:** And what's that

 **T. Jeff:** Today is the day your mother died right?

 **T. Jeff:** Is that why you are so quiet?

 **T. Jeff:** Alexander if you don’t answer me I swear to everything that is holy I will go down to your door and kick it down myself.

 **A. Ham:** Thomas if you do I will make you try to balance the budget for the state yourself

 **A. Ham:** As for your question yes today is the day my mother died over 15 years ago.

 **T. Jeff:** Damn alright don’t read into it but do you want me to go with you when you visit her grave?

 **A. Ham:** You would do that for me?

 **T. Jeff:** Yep we can even pick up some flowers for her

 **A. Ham:** Yeah that sounds okay.

 **A. Ham:** Thanks you self centered asshole.

 **T. Jeff:** Anytime you ignorant paper rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact the date that is used is actually the day his mother died


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell!!!

**Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 2/19 8:55 pm

 **A. Ham:** We never will talk about how I became a blubbering mess of tears

 **A. Ham:** And thanks again for the support

 **T. Jeff:** Don’t get used to it brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but needed


	7. Alex Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washingdad picks a caretaker for his son

**Group chat: New York Workforce** Wed, 2/21 5:45 am

 **General:** Someone is in charge of Alex today and it won’t be me.

 **A. Ham:** I am not a child

 **General:** Sure son then lets talk about your relationship with your work and the coffee machine

 **A. Ham:** CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

 **J. Mad:** And here we see a tightly compressed ball of rage in its natural habitat

 **A. Ham:** You are just down the hall I can just walk down and punch the shit out of you ya know :)

 **J. Mad:** You would be too short

 **A. Ham:** You have sunk so low I probably could

 **E. Schu:** Buuuuuuuuuuurn!

 **E. Schu:** Also not it!

 **A. Burr:** NOT IT

 **A. Schu:** Not it sorry Alex

 **J. Adams:** I would rather be thrown off a cliff

 **G. Laf:** In France so can’t

 **H. Mull:** Out of town

 **J. Laur:** Was dragged to family event

 **T. Jeff:** You all are children

 **General:** Okay then Thomas you are in charge of Alex then

 **T. Jeff:** I DID NOT GO TO COLLEGE FOR THIS!!!!!!

 **General:** :)

 **A. Ham:** I hate you all

_A. Ham has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be fun because I had fun writing the coming parts


	8. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it Alex EAT!!!!

**Jeff and A. Ham** Wed, 2/21 11:27 am

**T. Jeff:** Get the flying fuck out of your office or I will drag you out by your obnoxiously long hair

**A. Ham:** But I just need to finish up 7 more pages then edit

**T. Jeff:** Hamilton I got the document put up on my computer either come get lunch with me or I will delete all 26 pages you have

**A. Ham:** You wouldn't dare

**T. Jeff:** Oh I would especially when if what I know is right then you haven't eaten since probably yesterday and got barely 4 hours of sleep

**A. Ham:** How did you know?!

**T. Jeff:** Timestamp on edits now get out here I am almost at your office

**A. Ham:** I hate you you self centered asshole

**T. Jeff:** And I feel the same way you ignorant paper rat


	9. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine~

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Wed, 2/21 1:43 pm

**T. Jeff:** Get your laptop

**A. Ham:** Why?

**T. Jeff:** We are going to do works in the park

**A. Ham:** Why the flying fuck would I do that?!

**T. Jeff:** You need the fucking sun asshole now come on and unlock your day

**A. Ham:** If you never realized I have a natural god damn tan

**T. Jeff:** You are still pale af

**A.Ham:** I will only do it if you help me with somethings then

**T. Jeff:** Kay now get OUT!!!!

**A. Ham:** GIVE ME A GODDAMN FUCKING MINUTE!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the added chapters


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to call it a day

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Wed, 2/21 9:27 pm

**T. Jeff:** Time to go home come along little ducky

**A. Ham:** Too much to do not enough time

**T. Jeff:** Get out now

**A. Ham:** No

**T. Jeff:** Hamilton you asshole come on or I’ll drag you out

**T. Jeff:** Hamilton?

**T. Jeff:** God damn it Hamilton that's it I am going to drag you out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have listened to Daveed singing Rubber Ducky while doing this section also this is one of the added chapters


	11. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it THOMAS!!!!

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Wed, 2/21 9:52 pm

**A. Ham:** My head is still throbbing

**T. Jeff:** I said I would pull you out by your hair if you didn’t listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was funny so I added it :P


	12. Feelings???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has caught the feelings and he sucks at sorting them

**A. Ham and J. Laurens** Thu, 2/22 2:12 am

 **A. Ham:** John

 **J. Laur:** Alex this better be good because it's 2 AM

 **A. Ham:** Get over here and help me with these goddamn feelings

 **J. Laur:** I fucking hate you

 **A. Ham:**?????

 **J. Laur:** Be there in 15

 **A. Ham:** Thank you Johnny :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added chapter and honestly I don't like it??? Tell me later on if I should delete it


	13. Birthday!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Generals B-Day :D

**Group Chat: New York Workforce** Thu, 2/22 10:47 am

 **A. Ham:** Here he comes

 **H. Mull:** HERE COMES THE GENERAL!!!!

 **A. Burr:** Ladies and Gentlemen!

 **G. Laf:** HERE COMES THE GENERAL :D

 **A. Burr:** The moment you’ve been waiting for!

 **J. Laur:** HERE COMES THE GENERAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **A. Burr:** The pride of Mount Vernon!

 **C. Lee:** Here comes the General….

 **A. Burr:** GEORGE WASHINGTON!!!!!

 **General:** I hate you all

 **General:** Why are you even doing this?

 **A. Ham:** Get out of your fucking office and come to the god damn breakroom

 **G. Laf:** ALEXANDER LANGUAGE

 **A. Ham:** I am speaking fucking English

 **T. Jeff:** He is pissy Lee didn’t go along with it correctly

 **C. Lee:** I want to be working

 **A. Ham:** Anywaaaaaaay

 **A. Ham:** Sir is it true you are older than dirt?

 **A. Burr:** No filter

 **T. Jeff:** No shock there

 **General:** Wait what?

 **T. Jeff:** We found out today was your birthday

 **General:** I swear to god if you guys decorated the breakroom I am retiring

 **A. Ham:** Don’t come into the breakroom then unless you want to retire

 **A. Ham:** But we got some good cake

 **General:** I will be there in a few

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to Right Hand Man


	14. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has separation issues

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Thu, 3/1 2:15 pm

**A. Ham:** I am bored

**T. Jeff:** Hello bored I am Thomas now get back to work

**A. Ham:** It's no fun to work when you are in Virginia and can’t argue with me

**A. Ham:** Also only the General can make those jokes

**T. Jeff:** That reminds me your last essay was shit redo it or scrap it

**A. Ham:** Wait I didn’t send a essay?

**T. Jeff:** Yes you did you sent one at 1 am this morning

**A. Ham:** I was drinking a bit last night with John

**T. Jeff:** I think you need to lay off the drinks because it was your worst essay yet

**A. Ham:** Looking at it right now and holy shit you where not lying

**T. Jeff:** The first page was okay but the next 14 are shit

**A. Ham:** Yeah those are the ones I did while drunk

**T. Jeff:** Obviously

**A. Ham:** Yo can I call and we can talk through it?

**T. Jeff:** Give me a minute to get the dogs inside and snag my laptop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the original chapters to the story. Also this is the only chapter for today because I wasn't planning on posting after that chapter spam I did yesterday


	15. Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas helps Alex calm down

 

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Fri, 3/2 10:42 pm

**A. Ham:** Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill Lee

**T. Jeff:** They won’t let you write your obnoxiously long essays in prison and then I would have to go to the jail everyday to have a actual argument.

**T. Jeff:** Now tell me what the idiot did

**A. Ham:** He was bad mouthing the general again

**T. Jeff:** Mention Little Italy six years ago in the middle of June

**A. Ham:** Holy shit he shut up so quick and went so red what happened there?!

**T. Jeff:** A interesting story involving a idiot, a fish, eight apples, two baskets, and a shoe

**T. Jeff:** I can tell you the whole story over lunch when I get back

**A. Ham:** Can we go to a new cafe this time? I heard there is a new one opening nearby.

**T. Jeff:** Sure you ignorant paper rat

**A. Ham:** See you soon you self centered asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Thomas mentions is a actual story from my family about how my cousin met his biological father. Now I must run because idk if said cousin has read this book


	16. Square one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights break out and we are back at square one

 

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 3/5 1:52 pm

**A. Ham:** Why did you just shot down my proposal?!

**T. Jeff:** It sucks simple as that

**A. Ham:** That's not a fucking reason

**T. Jeff:** You are going to exploit the smaller towns with that plan and make it so they struggle

**A. Ham:** No it wouldn’t

**T. Jeff:** For the first few months it won’t but later on in the year those towns will start to dwindle

**A. Ham:** That's why I plan for a quick fix now and to address it when we aren’t as swamped later on in the goddamn year

**T. Jeff:** That's not good and you know it besides what if your next plan doesn’t work huh?!

**A. Ham:** It will

**T. Jeff:** It won’t because this one will make all your coming plans look bad you idiot

**A. Ham:** I AM NOT A IDIOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah I might have broken my foot but I will try my hardest to post still!!!! Also this is a added chapter


	17. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and John talk

**J. Mad and J. Laurens** Mon, 3/5 3:26 pm

 **J. Mad:** Why are our friends idiots?

 **J. Laur:** Thomas ran to you ranting about Alex bursting into his office to “give it to him”?

 **J. Mad:** Yep same as you?

 **J. Laur:** Yeah

 **J. Laur:** How long will it take them?

 **J. Mad:** No clue

 **J. Mad:** Should we tell them?

 **J. Laur:** Nah

 **J. Laur:** I gtg Alex is back see you tonight honey~

 **J. Mad:** See you tonight sugar~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I ship this


	18. Jamilton squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People try to figure out WHAT THE FLYING FUCK HAPPENED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #jemmyknowseverything

**Group chat: Operation Jamilton** Thu, 3/8 9:22 am

 **A. Schu:** WHAT THE FLYING FUCK HAPPENED?!

 **A. Burr:** I want to know as well James speak

 **J. Mad:** They got into a heated fight about Hammy’s financial plan and what little bond they had broke

 **P. Schu:** God fucking damn it why are they so stupid?!

 **E. Schu:** PEGGY LANGUAGE YOU TOO ANGELICA!!!

 **M. Wash:** I agree with Eliza but we need to fix this

 **J. Laur:** But how?!

 **J. Laur:** I had to restrain Alex from ripping tommy boys face off!!!

 **A. Burr:** It's already that bad?!

 **J. Laur:** He caught just a glimpse of the guy too

 **M. Wash:** Time to strategize

 **M. Wash:** My son will not throw away his shot at happiness just because he is a idiot

 **M. Wash:** No offence Eliza

 **E. Schu:** No need Mrs. Washington it wasn’t working anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot but the previous chapter, this one, and all coming ones will be brand new because like these weren't passed in with my essay so yeah. Also I wasn't planning on posting this but I got bored.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Eliza was Alex's wife but like they mutually broke it off and got a divorce because it just wasn't workin


	19. Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is never wrong

**A. Ham and the General** Thu, 3/8 9:28 am

**General:** What is with the face

**A. Ham:** I got a weird feeling

**A. Ham:** Like someone is planning my demise

**General:** You are overreacting

**A. Ham:** Oh shut it and let's go back to “listening” to Jeffershit’s oh so wonderful speech shall we?

**General:** Oh son you are dense

**A. Ham:** Call me son one more time I dare you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posting these gives me a reason to hide in my room instead of making dinnner


	20. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas hears the news from James and James needs to pick up the pieces

**J. Mad and T. Jeff** Thu, 3/8 6:32 pm

**J. Mad:** ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!

**T. Jeff:** Calm down and tell me what's going on

**J. Mad:** Get onto the news network now

**T. Jeff:** Can’t dinner date rn

**J. Mad:** Fine then

**J. Mad:** HAMILTON GOT INTO A CAR CRASH AND IS NOW IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!

**T. Jeff:** WAIT WHAT?!

**J. Mad:** I was just leaving the office with George when he got the call

**J. Mad:** Apparently he’s Hamiltons emergency contact

**J. Mad:** It's bad he’s severely injured but at least not in critical condition

**J. Mad:** Thomas?

**T. Jeff:** Get over here please

**J. Mad:** Of course I will be right there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who know me irl know for a fact this was coming because while writing this I began to crackle maddly
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Help me


	21. Swallowed Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sucks it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact what happened to Alex is pretty similar to what happened to me in my freshman year!

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Sun, 3/11 8:10 am

**A. Ham:** I know we haven’t been on good terms recently but I need a favor

**T. Jeff:** Yes?

**A. Ham:** Can you go into my office and grab my laptop, my flash drives, my green pen, and my books in the top draw on the left side?

**T. Jeff:** Hamilton you got hit by a goddamn car going 45 miles and hour and had to have emergency surgery to deal with a rupturing appendix due to stress

**A. Ham:** So?

**T. Jeff:** You are insane

**T. Jeff:** I will stop by during my break with your things and lunch what do you want

**A. Ham:** Panera chicken soup but without the noodles, applesauce, and ginger ale

**T. Jeff:** Don’t get used to this you ignorant paper rate

**A. Ham:** I won’t you self centered asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames make another appearance!!!


	22. Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is settled down and done with everyones shit

**Group chat: New York Workforce** Mon, 3/12 10:41 am

 **General:** Alex is settled at my place

 **A.Schu:** That took a long time?

 **General:** He wanted to come into work

 **J. Laur:** This is Alexander Nonstop Hamilton we are talking about tbh to expect anything else is stupid but why am I still shocked

 **A. Burr:** I thought his middle name was Henry?

 **General:** Also Thomas why did you give him his computer and books?!

 **T. Jeff:** He would have gone insane without them and how did you know?

 **General:** Because you were 15 minutes late from your lunch break and you basically confessed

 **T. Jeff:** The idiot tried to get up nearly ripping his scars and I had to go through lecturing from the nurses and I needed to lecture the idiot himself

 **E. Schu:** I remember when I was married to him and he broke his wrist

 **J. Laur:** I remember that he was so pissed

 **T. Jeff:** Anyway how much pain is the paper rat in?

 **General:** Alexander almost tripped but that act still caused him great pain

 **A. Ham:** Just so you all know I CAN STILL SEE THIS GOD DAMN CHAT

 **E. Schuyler:** Whoops!!!

 **A. Ham:** I have said it once and I will say it again

 **A. Ham:** I hate you all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said Eliza WAS his wife and guess who is gonna make a appearance in the coming days?
> 
>  
> 
> Also Alexander historically doesn’t have a middle name so I am making it be a ongoing joke


	23. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks being dorks

**A. Ham and T. Jeff** Tue, 3/13 7:13 am

**A. Ham:** Come over during your lunch break

**T. Jeff:** Fuck no

**A. Ham:** I want to talk about those comments you made on my google doc

**T. Jeff:** I stand by what I said in those comments

**A. Ham:** And I think they are bullshit so get over here so I can roast you

**T. Jeff:** Again fuck no

**A. Ham:** Why you scared?

**T. Jeff:** Alexander you are not even 5 foot 5 inches you can't say shit

**A. Ham:** Scaredy cat~

**T. Jeff:** You know what fuck you I am going to roast your ass

**A. Ham:** See you then you self centered asshole

**T. Jeff:** Shut it you ignorant paper rat! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another later


	24. Jailtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hit and runner is caught, John and James get caught, and Aaron is done

**Group chat: New York Workforce** Tue, 3/13 2:43 pm

 **General:** Guess what happened!!! :D

 **A. Burr:** I am scared to ask he is laughing hysterically in his office….

 **T. Jeff:** Not it

 **E. Schu:** Nope

 **J. Laur:** Fine Jemmy ask the crazy one what happened

 **T. Jeff:** First off Laurens that is our boss

 **T. Jeff:** Second off Jemmy? ;)

 **J. Laur:** Well fuck

_J. Laur has left the chat_

**J. Mad:** Idiot

 **J. Mad:** Now what happened sir?

 **General:** JAMES REYNOLDS GOT CAUGHT :D

 **T. Jeff:** Final-fucking-ly

 **A. Ham:** Who?

 **General:** The lowlife who hit you while drunk driving

 **General:** And there is more!!!!

 **J. Mad:** I have the article up and holy shit this asshole is doomed!!

 **A. Burr:** I am actually currently working on Alex’s case and yep I am putting him away a long time not only for what he did to Alex but what he did to his wife and three kids

 **A. Schu:** Out of curiosity what's the chances of me murdering him and getting away with it

 **A. Ham:** We have a Aaron Burr who before he went into politics was the most sought after lawyer in the country.

 **T. Jeff:** Meaning chances are very high

 **A. Burr:** You all are idiots fucking idiots

 **A. Ham:** HE HAD A OPINION THE WORLD IS ENDING

_A. Burr has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun with this one


	25. Pip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip met Thomas

**P. Ham and T. Jeff** Fri, 3/16 3:22 pm

 **P. Ham:** Excuse me are you Mr. Jefferson?

 **T. Jeff:** Yes who is this?

 **P. Ham:** I am Philip Hamilton I was wondering if you’d be willing to take me to visit my papa

 **T. Jeff:** Do you have permission from your ma?

 **P. Ham:** Yep she told me I should ask you myself!

 **T. Jeff:** That is very grown up of you Philip how old are you?

 **P. Ham:** I am 6 ½!!!!!

 **T. Jeff:** Woah you are so big!

 **P. Ham:** Yep and papa said soon I will blow us all away!

 **T. Jeff:** And from what I can tell I don’t doubt it

 **T. Jeff:** Get ready little man we are gonna take you pa out for dinner

 **P. Ham:** THANK YOU SO MUCH MR. JEFFERSON :D

 **T. Jeff:** Call me Thomas little man

 **P. Ham:** I AM NOT LITTLE!!!!

 **T. Jeff:** Just like your old man :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my favorite Hamilton makes his debut!


	26. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas no

 

**A. Ham and T. Jeff**  Fri, 3/16 7:47 pm

**A. Ham:** Thank you for tonight

**T. Jeff:** I just thought you needed to get out

**T. Jeff:** And I have a problem with not being able to tell kids no

**A. Ham:** So THAT is your weakness?!

**T. Jeff:** Tell anyone you ignorant paper rat and it’ll be your last day

**A. Ham:** Wouldn’t dream of it you self centered asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like we reached over 1,000 hits and I like????? I burst into tears in the middle of class when I found out. Guys we need to do something what should we do give suggestions!!!!!


	27. Scream with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jamilton shippers scream

**Group Chat: Operation Jamilton** Fri, 3/16 7:52 pm

 **E. Schu:** _(sends photo of Thomas carrying a sleeping Philip who is wrapped up in his coat clinging to him tightly)_ Little man got all tuckered out from spending time with his papa and his new dad <3

 **M. Wash:** That one's going into the family album

 **A. Schu:** I need to go punch something to feel more manly

 **J. Mad:** But your a woman?

 **A. Schu:** E X A C T L Y

 **J. Laur:** I want a kid now

 **J. Mad:** I don’t mind as long as they have your eyes and freckles

 **J. Laur:** I actually would love it if they had your eyes instead

 **P.** **Schu:** Oh my god JUST GET MARRIED!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't know what to do I will just give a extra chapter!!!!


	28. JOHN NO!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets some and Alex doesn't approve

 

**A. Ham and J. Mad** Sat, 3/17 10:21 pm

**A. Ham:** I forgot to do this

**J. Mad:** ?????

**A. Ham:** Hurt John and I will show you I am called a lion

**J. Mad:** Alex this is John YOU DON'T NEED TO PROTECT MY HONOR YOU FUCKING DORK

**A. Ham:** WAIT WHY ARE YOU AT JAMES PLACE?!

**A. Ham:** JOHN NO YOU NEED TO BE PURE!!!!!!

**A. Ham:** JOHN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter for my besty


	29. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run Jemmy

**A. Ham and J. Mad** Sun, 3/18 1:01 am

**J. Mad:** ;))))))))

**A. Ham:** Tell James I am going to kill him once I am off bed rest :))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the end of the line for premade chapters so guess what that means? Most Like a entire weekend with no updates. I am sorry my pretties I promise I will try to get at least a month of chats premade this weekend!!!!


	30. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is a nonstop idiot and Thomas is 1789% done with his bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK!!!!!

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 3/19 8:13 am

**T. Jeff:** Go home

**A. Ham:** No

**T. Jeff:** I swear

**T. Jeff:** Alexander Hamilton GO HOME AND TAKE A GODDAMN BREAK

**A. Ham:** No

**A. Ham:** Too much to do not enough time

**T. Jeff:** We have interns for a goddamn reason!!!!

**A. Ham:** Maybe but if I used the interns I’d need 15 to get the notes I want

**T. Jeff:** We will get it organized now go home before I tell Washington

**A. Ham:** Fine you self centered asshole

**T. Jeff:** Get home you ignorant paper rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had emergency appendix surgery you need at least a week of resting time at the least and that's for the type of surgery I had. Anyway I say I am back when really I am backish. If I don't get any more prewritten there might be a lull day because like I only got 3 days of updates done because my stupid ass forgot yesterday was Easter and thus had to help. ANYWAY ENJOY THE COMING UPDATES!!!!


	31. Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is too gay for this

**Group Chat: We are Gayer than Rainbows** Mon, 3/19 1:38 pm

 **A. Ham:** Holy fucking shit guys I realized something

 **G. Laf:** ??????

 **H. Mull:** That you are a idiot?

 **J. Laur:** We already knew that

 **A. Ham:** Wow harsh

 **A. Ham:** ANYWAY I think I realized I might have feelings for Jefferson…..

 **J. Laur:** Yeah and???

 **A. Ham:** GUYS I JUST REALIZE I HAVE FEELINGS THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON

 **G. Laf:** He has two middle names William and Anthony

 **H. Mull:** Thomas William Anthony Jefferson woah that is a fucking mouthful

 **J. Laur:** Like something else eh Alex?????

 **J. Laur:** Alex????

 **A. Burr:** I think you guys broke him

 **A. Burr:** And why am I here I am not even gay???

 **G. Laf:** This group wouldn’t be complete without our favorite asexual mon ami!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of the name William is resolute protector and the meanin of the name Anthony is highly praiseworthy


	32. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Eliza talk

**T. Jeff and E. Schu** Mon, 3/19 4:18 pm

 **T. Jeff:** Hello Ms. Schuyler this is Thomas Jefferson and I have a question

 **E. Schu:** Yes Mr. Jefferson?

 **E. Schu:** Also just call me Eliza only my students call me Ms. Schuyler

 **T. Jeff:** Thomas for you then

 **T. Jeff:** Can I pick up your son from school tomorrow? I want to take him and his father out for the day one to get Alexander out so he doesn’t come into work for a bit and two because your son is quite adorable and I enjoy spending time with both him and his father

 **E. Schu:** You rambled Thomas

 **E. Schu:** And my answer is yes have Philip home no later than 8:30 its a school night

 **T. Jeff:** Of course Eliza thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza teaches poetry and creative writing at the college level :)


	33. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas bribes Alex

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Tue, 3/20 4:16 am

**T. Jeff:** Before you start getting ready to try and come to work I have something I need you to choose from

**A. Ham:** Oh?

**T. Jeff:** Yep

**T. Jeff:** I have a surprise planned for you and you have the choice of either A. coming into work and not getting it or B. NOT come into work and get a really special surprise

**A. Ham:** What is the surprise?

**T. Jeff:** Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you

**A. Ham:** I swear to god if its a joke I will choke you

**T. Jeff:** Its not I promise you can even ask Eliza

**A. Ham:** Wait since when were you on nickname basis with Betsy?!

**A. Ham:** DAMN IT JEFFERSON ANSWER D:<

**T. Jeff:** (:


	34. RWEALLY?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is a bean and too good for this world

**P. Ham and T. Jeff** Tue, 3/20 7:20 am

**T. Jeff:** Hey do me a favor and wear something nice okay? I am taking you and your pa out tonight

**P. Ham:** WAIT RWALLY?!

**T. Jeff:** Yep but don’t tell its a surprise

**T. Jeff:** I am picking you up from school okay?

**P. Ham:** Yep thats alright but before we leave can you put my hair up?

**T. Jeff:** Sure little man

**P. Ham:** NOT LITTLE!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The typo is intentional


	35. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton and his feelings

**A. Ham and T. Jeff** Tue, 3/20 8:45 pm

**A. Ham:** I hate you

**T. Jeff:** That wasn’t what you were saying a few hours ago

**A. Ham:** Let me rephrase that

**A. Ham:** I hate the fact you made me nearly scream by having it so both you and my son gave me flowers

**A. Ham:** I hate the fact you knew I wanted to see that movie so badly but never had the time

**A. Ham:** I hate the fact you took me and my 6 year old son to a fancy restaurant where you proceeded to teach him proper table edicate and what fucking spoon to use

**A. Ham:** I hate the fact you didn’t do it in a way like you where belittling him but made it not seem like a big deal like anyone else would

**A. Ham:** I hate how you helped Philip with the French part of the menu

**A. Ham:** I hate how you made this one of the best nights I’ve had in a long ass time you self centered asshole

**T. Jeff:** Your welcome you ignorant paper rat I am glad you had a nice time.


	36. Amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much gay

**Group chat: Operation Jamilton** Tue, 3/20 9:00 pm

 **A. Schu:** _(picture of both Alex, Thomas and Philip with a softly smiling Thomas carrying a sleeping Philip and a pining Alex watching them with love filled eyes)_ The gay is strong with these two

 **A. Burr:** I swear to god they are so fucking sweet they are gonna give everyone diabetes

 **J. Mad:** Amen to that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I JUSTED ADDED A LITTLE CHAPTER SO GO TO THE NEW CHAPTER 13 SORRY I JUST MADE IT!!!!


	37. Back~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander comes back and Lee has bathroom troubles

**Group chat: New York Workforce** Mon, 3/26 6:42 am

 **C. Lee:** Hamilton is back today isn’t he?

 **J. Mad:** How did you know?

 **A. Burr:** The coffee pot is empty and it isn’t 7am yet

 **T. Jeff:** Yeah he’s back doctor cleared him Friday but said to rest up during the weekend

 **C. Lee:** Okay I admit I don’t want the asshole dead but couldn’t he like go away for a vacation or something?!

 **G. Laf:** Alexander Nonstop Hamilton will keep being a tightly bound ball of rage with a hurricane in his eyes

 **G. Laf:** In other words hell no

 **J. Laur:** His middle name is Daniel

 **H. Mull:** Nope its Lesley

 **C. Lee:** Ladies ladies his middle name is clearly Dick

 **J. Laur:** Why because he has a huge dick?

 **H. Mull:** Oh Lee I didn’t know you swung that way~

 **G. Laf:** DAD I DON’T FEEL SAFE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT LEE IS STARING AT OUR DICKS IN THE BATHROOM

 **A. Ham:** I SUGGEST A PETITION FOR CHARLES LEE NOT BEING ALLOWED TO USE ANYTHING BUT FAMILY BATHROOMS!!!!!

 **General:** I swear to god if you all don’t get to work I am retiring

 **A. Burr:** It's funny how we aren’t afraid of him firing us but the fact that he might retire

 **General:** Burr get to work or you will be editing Alexanders works for three months

 **A. Burr:** And away I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister was giving helpful commentary the entire time while I wrote this one


	38. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Thomas goes out for lunch

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 3/26 10:28 am

**T. Jeff:** You nearly ready?

**A. Ham:** Yeah need to get these off to the General, Aarron, and Angelica before I am done

**T. Jeff:** Kay I’ll be by in a hour to grab you okay?

**A. Ham:** Hey thanks for doing this for me

**A. Ham:** It's nice to spend time with someone even if its a self centered asshole

**T. Jeff:** Same you ignorant paper rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas you liar you said no more lunch get togethers :^)


	39. List?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter is coming!

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 3/26 3:27 pm

**A. Ham:** So I got a question

**T. Jeff:** ????

**A. Ham:** We are throwing a easter bash and we were wondering if you’d come?

**T. Jeff:** Who is going to be there?

**A. Ham:** Practically everyone and their kids

**T. Jeff:** I don’t see why not

**A. Ham:** Kay I’ll add you to the list

**T. Jeff:** You have a  _ LIST?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah these past three where interesting to write and remember to check the date and time stamps on the chats!


	40. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip needs advice and Thomas gives it

**P. Ham and T. Jeff** Fri, 3/30 5:02 pm

**P. Ham:** Thomas?

**T. Jeff:** Yeah little man?

**P. Ham:** Not little

**P. Ham:** And can you help me?

**T. Jeff:** Depends

**P. Ham:** I kinda like this guy at school and I wanna impress him

**P. Ham:** But is it alright to like another boy?

**T. Jeff:** Philip you can love whoever you want

**T. Jeff:** And here is what your gonna do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw so innocent


	41. GOD DAMN IT!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dads gush over their kid

 

 **T. Jeff and A. Ham** Sun, 4/1 1:42 pm

 **A. Ham:** _(photo of Philip holding George Eakers hand George holding a single daisy)_ Thanks for helping my son

 **T. Jeff:** They are adorable HOW ARE THEY SO ADORABLE?!

 **A. Ham:** IDK BUT GET OVER HERE LAF TAUGHT THEM HOW TO MAKE FLOWER CROWNS

 ****A. Ham:** ** THEY ARE MAKING ONE FOR EACH OTHER COME QUICK!!!!!


	42. WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is what?!

**Group chat: Operation Jamilton** Sun, 4/1 2:03 pm

 **P. Schu:** _(photo of Thomas and Alexander gushing over George and Philip with Gilbert doing the same nearby)_ Ah family outings such a magical thing

 **M. Wash:** Family album

 **A. Burr:** Wait if the General claims both Gilbert and Alexander as his kids wouldn’t that make the kids cousins?

 **M. Wash:** Remember that both of them are grown men and Gilbert only jokingly calls George dad to mess with him and is only George’s guardian

 **M. Wash:** Although Alexander might be related to George by blood but he refuses to get a test done

 **J. Mad:** WAIT WHAT?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha!!!! Hope you like'd how I ended today and I got news!!!! I WON'T POST UNTIL MONDAY AGAIN!!!!! This is because of family and medical problems and I don't trust anyone with my baby aka this story just yet sorry!


	43. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets get out again this time less drastically and with a lot less press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am about to leave for the hospital in a few minutes and I just checked the book. We have reached 1775 hits and I thought "This sounds like a important date" And went holy shit ITS THE START OF THE REVOLUTION!!!!! So for reaching this milestone I will post Mondays chapter today as a extra!!!

**Group chat: New York Workforce** Mon, 4/2 8:39 am

 **J. Mad:** Washington sir I have a question

 **General:** Yes?

 **J. Mad:** When are you going to convince Hamilton to take a DNA test

 **C. Lee:** Wait what why?

 **A. Ham:** Don’t say a fucking word!!!!!

 **T. Jeff:** I am curious Jemmy what are ya talkin about

 **General:** The fact me and Alexander might be father and son

 **C. Lee:** WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

 **T. Jeff:** Too fucking early for bombshells Hamilton pass the coffee pot

 **A. Ham:** You can walk across the hall for it

 **A. Ham:** Also James Madison you are a dead man

 **J. Mad:** I should run shouldn’t I?

 **General:** Yes he used no caps

 **General:** Also Alexander why won’t you take a test

 **C. Lee:** This explains so much

 **General:** Before you try saying I advanced him because he might be my son you are wrong

 **General:** We didn’t start putting things together until a month into us working together

 **T. Jeff:** Wait so that means if Hamilton is your son that means he could take your last name and someday take over the company

 **G. Laf:** Potentially yes

 **A. Schu:** The day that happens we are fucked

 **T. Jeff:** Alexander take the test

 **A. Ham:** Fuck no :)

 **E. Schu:** Alexander Hamilton you will go with Mr. Washington and get a DNA test

 **A. Ham:** WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE YOU DON’T EVEN WORK WITH US?!

 **E. Schu:** Alexander

 **A. Ham:** FINE!!!

_A. Ham has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so great every since I started this you guys have been supportive thank you so much I love you all from the bottom of my cracked heart!


	44. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has abandonment issues and G. Wash is a great dad

**General and A. Ham** Fri, 4/6 10:38 am

**General:** Alexander

**A. Ham:** No

**General:** Son

**A. Ham:** I SAID NO!!!!!

**General:** Alexander calm down it’ll be okay

**A. Ham:** CALM?! OKAY?! THIS IS ANYTHING BUT!!!!!

**A. Ham:** I’m not saying I don’t want to be your son but by god I have been a Hamilton all these years!!!

**A. Ham:** He might have not been the best father but he was there!!!!

**General:** Son I didn’t know I would have conceived you when I laid with your mom

**A. Ham:** WHAT THE HELL YOU EXPECTED HUH?!

**General:** I expected it to happen like my other trysts

**General:** Without a child because I was nearly positive that I was sterile

**General:** In fact if my math is correct I was tested and pronounced sterile 3 years after I left your mother

**A. Ham:** So you knowingly didn’t leave me?

**General:** God no if I had known I would have come straight back son

**A. Ham:** I will be over there in 5 minutes

**General:** I will be waiting son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back!!!!! Also I have been cleared by my doctor for the rest of the month so guess who is gonna be doing more!!!


	45. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T. Jeff checking in

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Fri, 4/6 1:43 pm

**T. Jeff:** So?

**A. Ham:** _ (photo of the test results saying it was positive) _

**T. Jeff:** That's great and all but we both know any man can be a father the question is does the General want to take the mantel as your dad?

**A. Ham:** _ (photo of Alex hugging George both with tears and happy smiles) _

**T. Jeff:** I am happy for you you ignorant paper rat

**A. Ham:** Thanks you self centered asshole


	46. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They planned a BBQ

**Group Chat: New York Workforce** Fri, 4/6 3:25 pm

**General:** This coming Monday there will be a party at the nearby park

**General:** RSVP as soon as possible families are encouraged to come along

**A. Ham:** There will be a BBQ with lots of games

**A. Ham:** We hope you all come!!!!


	47. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alex have a chat

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 4/9 7:34 pm

**T. Jeff:** Today was great

**A. Ham:** I know right?!

**T. Jeff:** You seemed much more alive than normal

**A. Ham:** Huh

**T. Jeff:** Before you seemed much more drained and sad

**A. Ham:** I spent the weekend with the washingtons….

**T. Jeff:** That explains it

**T. Jeff:** They forced you to have regular meals and sleep schedules plus social interactions probably

**A. Ham:** HEY!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet note before the shit storm :D


	48. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes on a date

**Group chat: Operations Jamilton** Wed, 4/11 2:38 pm

 **P. Schu:** I swear to god Alexander is a dead man walking

 **A. Burr:** ???

 **A. Schu:** _(picture of Alexander kissing another man who is not Thomas)_

 **J. Mad:** I call first dibs

 **J. Laur:** Love calm down it's probably a misunderstanding?

 **E. Schu:** No its not he came up to us as we were leaving the building and said “Hey love, you ready for our date?” and Alexander left with him

 **M. Wash:** God fucking damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you yesterday was the calm before the storm


	49. You fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas throws punches at a unsuspecting Alex and they hurt

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Wed, 4/11 6:03 pm

**A. Ham:** Hey you doing alright? You were awfully quiet and didn’t come by after 3pm like you said you were gonna

**T. Jeff:** Oh I am just peachy

**A. Ham:** Liar you have been like this since I came back from lunch

**T. Jeff:** Just leave me alone you fucking whore son

**A. Ham:** Excuse me?!

**T. Jeff:** You heard me

**T. Jeff:** You are just like your mother spreading your legs for anyone who gives you the time of day I can’t believe I saw you as a friend

**A. Ham:** YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU JEFFERSON I CAN’T BELIEVE I CARED ABOUT YOU!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the language in this one


	50. Jonh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets drunk off his ass

**A. Ham and J. Laurens** Wed, 4/11 11:57 pm

 **A. Ham:** Jorn

 **J. Laur:** What the flying fuck Alexander?!

 **A. Ham:** Jonh plese come over

 **J. Laur:** Are you fucking drunk?

 **A. Ham:** Yesd

 **J. Laur:** I will be over in 20

 **A. Ham:** Than


	51. Thomas no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James will beat logic into Thomas's head even if it kills him

**T. Jeff and J. Mad** Thu, 4/12 12:07 am

**J. Mad:** What the hell did you do?!

**T. Jeff:** What do you mean

**J. Mad:** Alex texted John drunk off his ass

**T. Jeff:** Probably with his boy toy

**J. Mad:** No he is not besides he broke up with him apparently

**J. Mad:** The guy was cheating with Alex on three other people

**T. Jeff:** Oh

**T. Jeff:** Well um

**T. Jeff:** I might have called him a whore son

**T. Jeff:** I might have said he was just like his mother spreading her legs

**T. Jeff:** But in my defence I was hurt about what Alex did...

**J. Mad:** Thomas no.... that’s not how you make things better. That’s how you get punched in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually never in the plan at all!!! Its all thanks to ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld for the inspiration that we have this chapter!!! Its James last text that she commented and it was just golden!! So thank you so much for the extra inspiration! Anyone who's comment stands out enough I will most likely ask to see if you will let me use it in the book!!! So get creative!!!! I look forward to seeing them :)


	52. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People want Thomas's head on a silver platter

**Group Chat: Operation Jamilton** Mon, 4/16 8:29 am

 **J. Laur:** I will FUCKING MURDER THOMAS!!!!!!!

 **M. Wash:** No you won’t I am already dealing with George

 **E. Schu:** I took Philip’s phone when he started to pull a Alexander and was typing up a very long text for Jefferson

 **A. Schu:** You can’t stop me I am going to skin that francophile and make him HURT!!!!!!!

 **J. Laur:** GET IN FUCKING LINE ALEXANDER IS STILL CRYING!!!!!

 **M. Wash:** George is going to stop by for lunch to check on him

 **H. Mull:** We’ll tell him

 **G. Laf:** He is currently eating his weight in goat stew

 **E. Schu:** I miss his stews

 **A. Burr:** He does have good stews but anyway Thomas isn’t in work

 **M. Wash:** God fucking damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas threw away his shot also goat stew is a common dish in the caribbean


	53. An order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a little chat with a certain virginian

**General and T. Jeff** Thu, 4/19 9:28 am 

**General:** I hope you’re happy

**T. Jeff:** Sir if this is about your son I will not take back what I said

**General:** Yes you will

**General:** He stopped eating any food after monday

**General:** He refuses to leave bed

**General:** He won’t even write a word

**General:** He is a mess over your words

**T. Jeff:** So?!

**T. Jeff:** I thought for the past few weeks we were dating AND THEN HE GOES ON A DATE WITH ANOTHER MAN

**General:** You should know Alexander by now to know that he is clueless

**General:** So unless you spell it out he won’t know

**General:** Now figure it out Jefferson

**General:** That’s a order from your commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem stupid but I like listening to certain Hamilton songs at certain time and it reflecting in my reading because I go "This needs to be in here IT HAS TO!!!!!" Also sorry for not updating earlier in the day I actually went up north for teacher workshops!!! Have any of you been to Plymouth State University? Its absolutely beautiful up there!!!! Its actually one of my top 5 colleges :)


	54. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tries to fix his mistake

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Sat, 4/21 3:30 am

**T. Jeff:** _(link to google doc)_ Just hear me out that would be enough

 

_ Dear Alexander,  _

_ Words cannot express the sorrow I inflicted onto you. Words cannot express my shame. Words cannot express what I wish I could do to make it up for you. I exploded but if you permit me I can undermine it with my apology. I hope that we can establish what we had before however I will handle with how it most likely changed from my words. I wish to discover how to appease you to make you see how to establish contact. If you wish to postpone your response but I would like to ascertain a single fact. I wish to be permitted to take you out this coming Monday evening. I have the venue picked and a reservation already made. I know my letter is lacking in length but if there is one thing me and you share in common is that we are men of action the fact we excel at the written word means nothing when we wish to prove how we feel. _

_ I have the honor to be your obedient servant, _

_ T. Jeff _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go through you will see that I shortened a few last names because I thought "Wtf why did I not shorten just these two last names?!" So I went through every chapter and updated them a little bit


	55. Room where it happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes Alex to dinner

**Group Chat: Operation Jamilton** Mon, 4/22 7:52 pm

**M. Wash:** _ (picture of Alexander and Thomas being escorted to a private room at a expensive restaurant) _

**J. Mad:** About diddly darn time

**J. Laur:** Holy fucking shit that place expensive af

**A. Burr:** You need a 3 month in advanced reservation to get in there! HOW ARE YOU IN THERE MARTHA?!

**M. Wash:** George made them three months ago for us Thomas however I got no clue.

**A. Schu:** Alex is gonna get lucky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the coming days I might miss certain days for updates in the coming months. This should be finished soon however. My mother wants me to get a real job so it will be harder for me to find time to prewrite chapters to post. At this moment I have only two more chapters prewritten. I hope to update more often however I am sorry that cannot be the case. I am so sorry


	56. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex forgives Thomas but that doesn't mean he will forget

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 4/22 11:13 pm

**A. Ham:** I accept your apology

**A. Ham:** But I have one request

**T. Jeff:** Anything at all

**A. Ham:** We have to do those lunch things we do everyday.

**T. Jeff:** You didn’t even need to ask


	57. FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys tease Alex and Alex is a ball of rage

**Group Chat: We are Gayer than Rainbows** Tue, 4/23 9:38 am

**J. Laur:** Sooooooooooo Alex

**A. Ham:** ??????

**G. Laf:** How was Thomas hm?

**H. Mull:** Yeah spill the beans Alex was he good in the sack?

**A. Ham:** Oh my god

**A. Ham:** We left in different cars!!!

**A. Burr:** That means nothing

**A. Ham:** BURR YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!!!!!

**A. Burr:** Cold day in hell

**H. Mull:** So Alex did he rock your world?

**G. Laf:** No no no Thomas would destroy his world and build it back up again

**J. Laur:** You both are wrong Thomas’s dick became Alex’s world

**A. Ham:** FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!!!

_ A. Ham has left the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one although I might extend this later on when I have time


	58. Thomas why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is fucking done

**J. Mad and T. Jeff** Wed, 4/24 1:42 pm

**J. Mad:** So I see you and Alex are back together

**T. Jeff:** Not fully yet

**T. Jeff:** I haven’t officially asked him out

**J. Mad:** GOD DAMN IT THOMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a unformatted version and in total this entire book is 17 pages


	59. Alex and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes just what feelings he has for Thomas and John doesn't get paid enough for this shit

**J. Laur and A. Ham** Wed, 4/24 3:13 pm

**J. Laur:** So how are you feeling with Thomas

**A. Ham:** Conflicted

**J. Laur:** How so?

**A. Ham:** He hurt me really bad with his words

**A. Ham:** Although we are both men of words you know I lean more towards to action

**A. Ham:** And his words cut so much

**A. Ham:** _ (screenshots of his and Thomas’s fight)  _ How can I forget this?!

**J. Laur:** Holy fucking shit I am going to murder him

**J. Laur:** AND YOU FORGAVE HIM FOR THOSE WORDS?!

**A. Ham:** Yes

**A. Ham:** John I think I might be in love

**J. Laur:** Well shit

**J. Laur:** This just got a lot harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HahahahahahahahahaIGotNoMorePreplannedChaptershahahahahahahahaha  
> ANYWAY I AM OPEN TO IDEAS IF YOU GOT ANY GUYS :D


	60. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally explodes and its epic

**J. Laur and T. Jeff** Fri, 4/26 3:38 pm

**J. Laur:** So I have calmed down

**J. Laur:** And thus began to look everywhere

**T. Jeff:** ?????

**J. Laur:** I looked high and low

**T. Jeff:** If you lost your small tree again I swear to god Laurens

**J. Laur:** I traveled to Europe, Asian, Africa, and South America to see if I could find it elsewhere

**T. Jeff:** Wait tf

**J. Laur:** But nowhere did I find it to be socially acceptable TO ASSUME YOU ARE DATING SOMEONE THEN TO HURT THEM SO MUCH THAT THEY NEARLY GOT ADMITTED TO A GODDAMN HOSPITAL!!!!!!!

**T. Jeff:** Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this was all thanks to EpicKiya722!!!!!
> 
> EpicKiya722: Maybe a chapter where John tells Jeff he outta fight him for 2 reasons. One, for not officially asking Alex out. Two, for hurting him.  
> I literally just woke up and so far I only has three sips from a cappuccino in my system, so that's all I could think of.


	61. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asks questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was brought to you by FD
> 
> FD: I dunno maybe a chapter of Alexander explaining what happened in chapter 48. have a nice day :D

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Sat, 4/27 12:40 pm

 **T. Jeff:** How are you doing?

 **A. Ham:** Much better

 **A. Ham:** However may I ask a question?

 **T. Jeff:** Of course

 **A. Ham:** Why exactly did you get so mad at me?

 **T. Jeff:** I admit that it was hurt with jealous mixing together

 **T. Jeff:** Seeing you with Samuel Seabury was like a punch to the gut

 **T. Jeff:** When did you two become a thing?

 **A. Ham:** The 27th of march he asked me out

 **A. Ham:** Found out he was using me to cheat on two other people all to get George 3rd’s attention during lunch the day you got mad at me….

 **T. Jeff:** Oh shit Alex I am so sorry

 **T. Jeff:** I didn’t make it all that better that day did I?

 **A. Ham:** No

 **A. Ham:** No you didn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know where I am going now although ideas are still greatly encouraged!


	62. Alex no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex misunderstands and John needs to be paid to deal with this shit at this point

**A. Ham and J. Laur** Sat, 4/27 1:18 pm

 **A. Ham:** John get over here

 **J. Laur:** Alex what’s the matter?

 **A. Ham:** I found out some information…..

 **J. Laur:**????

 **A. Ham:** I am about 94% sure Thomas likes Samuel Seabury

 **J. Laur:** GOD FUCKING DAMN IT LET ME GET MY MOTHER FUCKING COAT SO I CAN GET OVER THERE TO TELL YOU WHY THAT’S FUCKING BULLSHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnnd we are back!


	63. Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John complains and everyone is just done

**Group Chat: Operation Jamilton** Sun, 4/28 9:28 am

 **J. Laur:** Alex is a fucking idiot

 **J. Mad:** We know love

 **J. Laur:** You want to know what he did yesterday?!

 **M. Wash:** What did he do John?

 **J. Laur:** HE THINKS THOMAS LIKES SAMUEL SEABURY BECAUSE OF HIM BEING JEALOUS YET NO MATTER WHAT I DO HE DOESN’T THINK ABOUT IT MIGHT POSSIBLY BE HIM

 **M. Wash:** Why are all men idiots

 **E. Schu:**  No clue

 **J. Mad:** HEY!!!!

 **M. Wash:** Hay is for horses mister

 **M. Wash:** Also its thanks to me that you have John so be quiet

 **J. Laur:** WE WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!!!!!

 **A. Schu:** Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of maybe doing something like this but with John and James??? Like it'll go over how they got together


	64. Trump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex disses Trump on twitter

**Group chat: New York Workforce** Sun, 4/28 1:39 pm

 **General:** Alexander

 **General:** Explain

 **A. Ham:** I stand behind what I said every bit of it

 **G. Laf:** It is beautiful mon ami

 **A. Ham:** Thank you laf I am very proud of it

 **A. Burr:** Did it really need to be 39 tweets long Alex?

 **A. Ham:** Yesssssssssssss

 **A. Ham:** Twitter should just disable that feature from my account it would make it so much easier for everyone

 **J. Laur:** THIS IS GOLD I GOT IT ALL SCREENSHOTTED AND I AM GOING TO FRAME IT

 **T. Jeff:** Holy shit Alex how much rage do you have in you?!

 **A. Ham:**  Enough to power a fucking hurricane

 **General:** None of you are helping

 **A. Ham:** Love you dad

 **J. Laur:** _(screenshots of Alex dissing Trump on twitter)_

 **A. Schu:** THAT'S MY BROTHER

 **A. Ham:** I divorced Betsy tho?????

 **A. Schu:** STILL APPLIES YOU DORK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never ever post a chapter dedicated to the tweets. This story is done through a series of text messages not through Twitter


	65. Small Balls of Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a fight

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Mon, 4/30 2:02 pm

 **T. Jeff:** This is all your fault

 **A. Ham:** Says the one who threw the first punch

 **A. Ham:** Also Lee is gonna have a shiner for days good job

 **T. Jeff:** IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!!!!!

 **A. Ham:** Oh yes me and you both totally knew that if we went into the breakroom to grab late lunch snacks we would get into a fist fight with John Adams and Charles Lee

 **T. Jeff:** You ignorant paper rat I can’t BELIEVE you would let them say those things to you!!! **  
**

**A. Ham:** I am not a maiden in need of defending I am a grown man!!!!

 **A. Ham:** God I am sounding like my dad now

 **T. Jeff:** DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!

 **A. Ham:** If you hadn’t thrown a punch my dad would have walked in and done worse

 **T. Jeff:** Don’t care

 **T. Jeff:** Also you kick really well did you break Adams leg?

 **A. Ham:** Lets just say it wouldn’t be the first time and I would be shocked if it wasn’t fractured at the very least

 **T. Jeff:** Damn remind me to just stick to arguments and not physical fights.

 **A. Ham:** (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys pick fishing or blueberry/strawberry picking!!!!


	66. Virginia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing whatever the hell you do in Monticello!

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Tue, 4/30 4:53 pm

 **T. Jeff:** Alex I have a question

 **A. Ham:** Yes Thomas?

 **T. Jeff:** So you know how we got an entire two weeks off?

 **T. Jeff:** I was thinking maybe you would want to maybe come join me at my family home in Virginia?

 **A. Ham:** Depends on how we are getting there

 **A. Ham:** I refuse to take a fucking plane

 **T. Jeff:** I was thinking a drive down

 **T. Jeff:** We can even stop at certain places if you’d like

 **A. Ham:** Alright I am up to it when are we leaving?

 **T. Jeff:** Tomorrow good?

 **A. Ham:** Yep see you then you self centered asshole

 **T. Jeff:** Just be out by 8 am you ignorant paper rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise for you all when we get there!!!


	67. How Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad is drunk and Aaron is a angry drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The types of drunks I see the squad being...  
> Herc: Funny drunk often seen jumping from table to table  
> John: Clingy drunk but is often getting energetic over random things  
> Aaron: Angriest fucking drunk you will ever see approach with caution  
> Laf: Mom drunk can be totally wasted but will know when to stop people and can take care of them before and after  
> Alex: Is all sunshine and rainbows might flirt however be careful one wrong word and he will throw you

**Group Chat: We are Gayer than Rainbows** Tue, 4/30 8:10 pm

**J. Luar:** ALEX COME DRINKING WITH US

**G. Laf:** JOIN THE DARK SIDE WE HAVE MILK AND COOKIES

**A. Ham:** Can’t I need to sleep

**A. Burr:** Well holy fucking shit the world is fucking ending run for your lives

**A. Ham:** How drunk are you all?

**H. Mull:** VERY!!!!!!

**A. Ham:** I am leaving tomorrow

**J. Laur:** NO DON’T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**A. Ham:** I am only going away for my two weeks off

**A. Burr:** Where the fuck you going you bastard

**A. Ham:** Thomas is taking me down to his home in virginia

**J. Laur:** OMG ALEX YOU GO GET LUCKY WITH YOUR SUGAR DADDY!!!!!!

_ A. Ham has left the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something special planned in the coming chapters!!! Its to celebrate all the major things we gotten to like getting over 150 kudos, 3000 hits, and 15 bookmarks!!!! Also in the coming chapters please point out any grammar mistakes or typos I have no beta and english is not my strong suit sorry


	68. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nicknames make a appearance

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Wed, 5/1 7:43 am

**T. Jeff:** Almost there you ready?

**A. Ham:** Yep just trying to braid my hair

**T. Jeff:** Good because we are taking my convertible

**A. Ham:** You self centered asshole

**T. Jeff:** See you soon you paper rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a special surprise for you all!!! So since I have a vacation and we have met multiple milestones I thought what better way to celebrate than to give you more! Now many of you are probably confused because yeah sometimes I will post multiple chapters of chats a day BUT instead of doing regular texting chat updates I will give brief screenshots of Thomas's and Alex's adventures in Monticello!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT SOMETHING OTHER THAN MESSAGES WITH TALKING AND DESCRIPTION AND EVERYTHING!!!! So I hope you enjoy and I will see you in a few hours because I need to get ready for a job interview!!!


	69. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and his thoughts

A short man put his phone away with a small smile. Ever so slowly he finished the rest of his braid smiling happily. Looking around his modest apartment he sighed softly before getting up and slipped on his shoes. To think he started the year cursing the name Thomas Jefferson and now here he was going to spend nearly two weeks with him in his family home. Just the thought of such a thing has him blushing softly. He thought so long ago that the feelings would fade with time yet here he is days later and they are still growing. Soon however he was throw out his thoughts by loud honking. Running over he looked out the window smiling at the Virginian of his thoughts in his car waving at him “HEY ALEX HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the gift I will give you more soon!!


	70. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and feelings

Sitting in the front seat while driving down the mainly empty highway, Thomas glanced over at his passenger. Smiling at napping man, he chuckled softly before his eyes landed on the others hand. The hand was empty and faced up and oh so tempting. Ever so slowly while keeping a eye on both the road and Alexander, he slipped his hand into the smaller man’s. He nearly screamed in joy when in his sleep the usually ball of rage of a man squeezed his hand slightly from where he had laced them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this so sickeningly sweet I actually had troubles with it


	71. Gas Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a nice guy with a sweet tooth

Alexander yawned, confused, as he looked around. Humming, he looked over at the taller man and saw Thomas staring at him amused. “We need gas go inside and get some snacks, okay?” And upon hearing those words Alex jumped up and began to run into the store not even bothering with the door of the convertible, getting a squawk for doing such a thing. Soon he was inside grabbing candies and chips, along with a dozen water bottles. Looking around, he found the last thing on his mental list, grabbing the headache medicine. He knew that Thomas was going to need it, with how _draining_ driving for a long time can be. Besides how rude it would be if all the passenger did was only _sleep_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to show a different side of Alex we never really see in the fanfics


	72. Gaaaaaaaaaaaay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas calm your gay heart

Thomas snorted when he saw Alex come out with arms full of gas station goods. Grabbing one of the reusable bags, he had he helped the ball of energy fill and organize the things he had bought. “Really, Alex? Seven different bags of chips, enough candy for someone to go into a sugar coma, and a separate bag for miscellaneous? What is even in there?” Alexander gave a small shy smile and holy shit how is that so endearing it should be fucking illegal shit- “They are mainly little things like gums, medicine, waters, and cd’s I thought we could play.” This got Thomas to blink before a laugh escaped him, “Well, good call, because we have another two more hours then we will stop in DC!” -and taking the slight detour would be worth it for the bright smile that came to Alexander's face. Let it be known that Thomas Jefferson died and got resurrected in Philadelphia by that beautiful pure smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the author trying to see how gay she can make them


	73. Off Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing sing sing until you make people's ears bleed~

Alex watched the scenery pass while staring at the clouds with a serene smile. Glancing over at Thomas he chuckled as the man was humming along to a stupid song that has been on the radio a thousand times a few years ago. Was that Taylor Swift? The virginia smirked as if he knew what he was thinking before he began to sing horrible off key causing Alex to laugh. Soon the car was filled with horribly off tune singing while the two singers did not care people in the other cars would look at them weirdly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this a looooooot


	74. History Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is smart and awkward

Thomas watch as Alex was literally bouncing in his seat as he looked around everywhere. Pretty soon he began to point out monuments, famous places, statues, everything and for everything he pointed out she shared both common and obscure facts showing off that his first major out of all four was history. Chuckling gently Thomas rested his hand between them on the council. What he didn’t expect is for Alex to interlock their fingers together. Thomas blinked before looking at Alex who was explaining about the revolutionary war while a small blush was on his face. Thomas said nothing and just squeezed their hands softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today I'll post more tomorrow!


	75. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hiccups in progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assigned ages so take a peak at those!!!

Alex fell back into the hotel bed laughing. Looking up at his…. Wait what was he to Alex? “Hey Thomas?” Tommy boy from his laughing spot on his own bed calmed down a little “Yes Alex?” The 22 year old stared at the 25 year old while trying to think of a way to- fuck it “We are friends right?” Wait was that pain? Why does Thomas look like he was in pain maybe he needs medicine maybe he needs- “Yes Alex I am your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got frustrated with this part so its shorter than planned


	76. Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas likes pineapple on his pizza. Alex does not.

Thomas stared at Alexander in horror. Every so slowly the phone slipped from his hands while the pizza man on the other side’s confused voice still spoke. This however went silent when he screamed “HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA?!” Alex from his spot on his bed had a scrunched up face that had disgust clearly written on it “Because it is an abomination to nature Tommy boy.” This got a growl from the virginian while the pizza man was nearly hollering in laughter “THAT'S IT WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS YOU FREAK OF NATURE!!!! I CAN PUT UP WITH YOU OBSESSION WITH HORROR MOVIES AND CATS BUT THIS CROSSES THE GODDAMN LINE!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone accuses me I have never in a day of my life tried pineapple on pizza!!! Now this is not because I don't like it I physically cannot eat pineapple or certain other things unless I want to cry in pain. I have extremely sharp teeth so I have cuts and sores in my mouth so I have never tried pineapple. So yeah I am neutral on the subject


	77. Poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reveals some of his past to Thomas

Alex spun around the foyer of the huge house. When he knew the Jeffersons were loaded he didn’t know they where this rich! Hearing the chuckle he turned back to Thomas who was stupid and opened his big fat perfect- “You act like you have never seen a house this big when I know you have went to business parties in the past.” Alex hummed turning away to look at a painting on the wall “Well I was raised in places like these when my mother would clean the houses of the rich back on Nivis. Never stayed in a place like this and even those places don’t hold a candle to this place.” If Alex had turned or even glanced backwards he would have sen Thomas look both sad that Alex had a bad childhood but also mad he was given a crappy hand. However Alexander ws staring at a probably at the very least a 50 year old painting so he never saw Thomas’s look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the longest one


	78. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes Alex fishing and it doesn't go as planned

Thomas smiled as he helped Alexander into the boat. Yes he knew the other fears of huge bodies of water it was as well known as his fear of storms. This however did not discourage Thomas on teaching Alexander how to fish. Soon two hours later he would regret it when they started to mess around and he lost balance thus falling into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Thomas


	79. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas cats like a cat and Alex jumps like a cat

Alex helped Thomas dry off the lake water. His friend however has grumbling and trying to huddle away from Alex and his torture towel. “I swear to god you are worse than my cats you even howled like-” The younger one screamed and jumped into Thomas’s lap when a bunch of dogs came bounding in. This got the grumpy man to finally laugh at the others clear shock and cat like reaction. If Alex liked it a bit more than he should well that's his own secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today there shall be more tomorrow!!!! Also tell me what you want to see them do and I can try and make it happen!


	80. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex loves horror movies. Thomas does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fuuuuuuuuun

Thomas sat there trembling in the seat. Why did he say yes? Why did his cousins have to terrorize him as a kid? Why did Alex have to be so calm during it even laughing at times?! HOW THE HELL ISN’T HE SCARED?! They have been watching horror movie after horror movies non stop for the past 7 hours and while the first few where tame and mangable with the sunlight filtering through but this. This was killing him. It was nearly 1 am and they just started The Exorcist. Oh dear god he was going to have nightmares for weeks!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else out there like Thomas? Because I am


	81. Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex loves berries

Alex stared at the fields humming gently. While the Jeffersons didn’t have much for berry picking compared to the rest of the crops they have they had enough for a few rows. While walking through the fields Alex munched on all the berries Thomas picked while ogling the other man. Why did he have to look so hot in just rolled up jeans and a white shirt? Why did he have to be so tall? Why did he have to be handsome? Why did his hair have to look so perfect? Why is his glare so hypnotic- wait glare? “Stop eating all the berries or there won’t be enough for dessert tonight!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact my family lives near a farm that lets you pick and buy berries. My sister for her first date went there and my dad wanted to make sure the boy didn't make a move so dragged us along because mama was away and he couldn't leave me and my bro alone. Take into account I was like 13 when this happened and that was 4 years ago yet I remember vividly my sister saying that and looking scarily like my mom I clinged to my dad I was so scared


	82. Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex looks good in shorts and Thomas practically melts

Thomas stared at Alex unblinking “You want to what now?” Alex however was wearing a tank top, hat, hiking books, and the best shorts he has ever seen. “Hiking! Have you ever been hiking? Because there are so many trails near your home!!” Thomas however was distracted by Alex’s hips where a hand rested. What he would give to be that hand or better yet be those pants and be able to touch- “Thomas?” Thomas jerked screaming, “HOLY HELL!!!!!” This got a unimpressed look “Thomas that was a contradiction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Admin hates contradictory curse words unless they are saying them. No clue why but I just don't think some people do them right and as such it drives me up walls.  
> ALSO A NOTE: There are a few hiking trails around Thomas Jefferson home!!! Some are short and sweet while overs look longer. That's right I made sure everything I put into my books are based on facts. Well except the berry part idk that


	83. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does not feel comfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS IMPLIED HOMOPHOBIA IN THIS CHAPTER BUT ITS JUST A GLIMPSE OF IT BUT ITS ENOUGH FOR THE ADMIN TO PANIC!!!!!

Alex looked around slightly uncomfortable. Apparently one of Thomas’s old family friends caught wind he was back in town with someone and thus invited them to the fanciest party he's been to in his life. Now don’t misunderstand Alex has been to plenty of parties in his life however they were all business parties and as such he had reasons to be there. This however was simply a social gathering. A social gathering with so many posh people. A social gathering where if he is not careful he will make a fool of not only himself but Thomas as well. The only thing stopping him from running is the smile Thomas would sometimes send him and how during random points in the night Thomas would slip a hand around his waist. During those times Alex would ignore the disgusted look people would send them. Acting ignorance is bliss even though you know there is something there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is developing slowly but surely. This was interesting to write and I was tempted to write this in Thomas's pov but decided against it. I think this was the better option of the two tbh


	84. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex explains his transformation from Alexandria to Alexander.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!!!!!! THERE IS A LOT IN THIS CHAPTER THAT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL A LOT AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ALEXANDER'S WORD VOMIT!!!!! ALSO IF YOU SQUINT YOU SEE A VERY BRIEF MENTION OF SELF HARM BUT IF YOU BLINK IT'S GONE

Thomas sat there in deep thought one morning while staring at Alex. Alex who was topless. Alex who was swinging in a hammock. Alex who was comfortable enough to show his scars. The very scars that set him apart from others. “Alex?” A hum. “Alex out of curiosity you are fully transitioned right?” Oh this got his attention. He looked uncomfortable but slightly resigned. “You don’t need to tell-” “I have been considered male since the age of 17 when I finished transitioning." He looked slightly grim and determined. Nevermind the fact his mind clearly wasn't here. "My mother worked four jobs to support us and to be able to afford testosterone for me. It was in college when the guys found out I was working three jobs to not only help pay for myself but to save up for the surgeries and the medicine. They went behind my back and using numerous of different ways gathered enough money for me to get the surgery. After fighting with them for two months I finally let Aaron drive me to get the surgeries during the summer months. During the winter of the next year I got my gender changed on my ID to male.” Thomas could only blink before he gave a gentle smile “You are a brave soul Alexander Hamilton.” He decided to not bring up the scars on him that has nothing to do with surgery nor were they where from childhood. Maybe another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a brief understanding of being trans my own boyfriend is trans however I do plan on coming back to this and mess with it. If anyone can help me clean this up it will be really appreciated!!! Also I wanted to have a fluffy part of this so I added the boys. Also keep a eye on the reference to scars they will get brought up soon


	85. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns

Alex nearly screamed when one day Thomas began to try and teach him how to drive. Yes at the age of 22 he never got a license. Yes he never learned to drive. Well that’s kinda a lie. He used to help the fishermen who wanted to do trolling fishing so he would drive the boats for them but this was so much different. Thomas however was calm and would sit him behind the wheel in the afternoons going over certain things. After the first time he did it he leapt onto Thomas giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. If he hadn’t run in to do more research on how to drive he would have seen Thomas with wide eyes and a huge blush while his jaw hanged low.


	86. Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's thoughts

Thomas laughed happily while running inside. Him and Alex where just having a picnic in the yard when it began to rain. Now this wouldn’t have been a problem however the skies had plans and those plans meant dumping half a ocean all at once in the form of rain. Alex came in laughing as well his wet hair falling out of the loose braid he had it in. Thomas smiled at him and thought ‘Wouldn’t mind more days like this if it's with him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is sweet


	87. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is in a moment absentminded and Alex teases him

Alex stared at Thomas like he grew a second head. “You want to do what now?” Thomas for his part didn’t look perturbed. “Jemmy’s place is about a hour away we could totally drop by since he has holed himself up to take his yearly three day vacation.” Alex couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose. “Thomas he brought John with him what the hell do you think they are doing at probably this very moment?” This prompted a very nice light blush causing Alex to smirk “We can invite them over for dinner tomorrow okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plaaaaaaans


	88. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has questions

Thomas smiled softly as he watched his crush interact with his best friends boyfriend. Soon said best friend pulled him off to the side looking nervous. “Thomas I got a two questions and something to show you.” Thomas gave a gentle smile to his best friend since basically James was born a year after him. “First off how are you and Alex?” This got a blush “We are doing okay I am thinking about asking him out officially soon.” This got a smile before he pulled out a small black box “As for my other question. Do you think John will say yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS I GOT A ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!! To go with this chapter I decided to finally make that book I was talking about. THAT'S RIGHT Texting Adventures with J. Mad and J. Laur IS NOW UP AND RUNNING!!!!!!! Their story happens 7 months before this book and will tell the story on how James and John became a thing! Now I know I said I wouldn't do anything about that until AFTER I finished this book however that was the plan when this book was planned to be under 100 chapters. Now it is looking to be well over 100 chapters given its early May and the ending of the book is to be in early to mid July so another two months or so. So yeah not waiting that long this books updates however are going to be messed with. This will be updated every other day and the other book will be updated on the days this one is not. Now I hope you enjoy this little break from all the Jamilton Ship!


	89. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants a ring

Alex sat there staring at his best friends left hand in envy. Yes he was happy for him yes he was proud he was finding happiness but damn it he wanted one too!!! John simply gave him a smirk before gesturing to Thomas. That smirk formed into a frown when he saw Alex grimace in sadness and look away.


	90. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a cat

Thomas laughed and helped Alex up. He just kinda was limp in Thomas’s arms and that would have been worrying if not for the fact Alex had a deep pout. How did he get stuck? Thomas never could tell you but somehow he got stuck under the bed and he had apparently yelled for supposedly a hour for help. Doubtful because barely a hour ago he was fanned over him napping the hours away before he needed to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90 chapters can I get a holy shit because HOLY SHIT


	91. Ms. Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets miss gendered and Thomas gets pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! This will cover a very sad subject of being misgendered and assholes being fucking assholes

Alex fainted. Yep he fainted. To be honest it wasn't his fault he got laughing so hard that he just kinda ran out of air. So here he was in a hospital while Thomas was fidgeting. The younger one simply snorted thus getting a glare from the older one. This peaceful, as odd as it may seem, atmosphere was shattered when a doctor came in and ruined everything by sayings, “So Ms. Hamilton it seems you are alright however you must be careful miss. You may not need to wear that monstrosity of a clothing anymore because of that horrible surgery but that doesn’t mean you should push yourself. You are still a woman after thus you are delicate. Surely you understand this Ms. Hamilton?” Then all hell broke loose in the form of a pissed off Thomas Jefferson.


	92. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas plans something special

Thomas had a arm around Alex. After the whole hospital thing and thomas threatened very loudly that he was highly tempted to take away all of the Jeffersons funding of the hospital they had left. Alex was obviously very shaken up by the whole thing and for once was very silent. During the whole drive and the afternoon not a single word was said.  Thankfully Thomas had a plan and it involved copious amounts of sugars and fried goods along with many rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person I promised them discovering fried oreos: That is next chapter


	93. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alex explores the fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY!!! I was so sure I had posted it when that wasn't the case.

Alex couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t stop blinking but everytime that didn’t stop the delightful view in front of him in the view of… “Holy shit Thomas did you seriously bring me to a fair?! This is amazing I have never been to a fair!” He turned and kissed Thomas’s cheek before dragging him off. First stop back a dart balloon game where Alex was insanely good at. He won Thomas a huge green cat there thus getting a raised eyebrow. The next both was a ring toss that Thomas got Alex a huge purple dog. After that they both raced each other to the dunk booth. They got chased off from there because they both had really good aim thus making the poor man keep getting dunked. Soon a argument broke out. Alex was pretty sure he was grinning like a loon even though he and Thomas both looked like they wanted to rip the others throat out. Soon they settled to just follow their noses. That ladies and gentleman and nonbinary people is how our two main men found out the wonders of fried fair food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love irony of the animals. And yeah even though they are super in love with eachother they still argue like they will kill the other XD


	94. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas pines and Alex slips

Thomas stood there blinking. In his kitchen dancing to a random song on the radio was one Alexander Hamilton. In only shorts and a apperon. Cooking them both breakfast. Again in nothing but SHORTS AND A APPERON!!!! While Thomas stood there gaping like a dork Alexander did a stupid thing and slipped thus hitting his head really hard. This meant another trip to the doctors thankfully however when the doctor saw just who he would be treating he turned tail and got another doctor. Wouldn’t want to make his firing faster now does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid but cute


	95. Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gushes over baby Thomas

Alex learned Thomas can play violin. How you ask? Simple while wandering the halls of Monticello he found a room. Now being curious he looked in just to gap. Inside there was so many different instruments all there waiting for a freaking orchestra to come in and play. What caught his attention however was on the back wall behind multiple different sized violins was photos and awards all to one Thomas Jefferson through all the ages of his life. If Alex had taken multiple photos of Thomas throughout his stages of life and gushed over well that’s his secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this so much


	96. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has talent

Thomas learns Alex is a amazing painter and story writer. How does he learn this? Simple he and Alex where playing never have I ever and Thomas being the smart one said “Never have I ever written a children's book.” and was shocked when Alex took a swing back. Soon Alex caved showing him the photos of all the children books that he wrote for Philip and some of the other smaller book he made called “Adventures in Fear” basically telling a story about someone travelling through their fears but overcoming them in some cases and getting consumed in them in others. Thomas bought the book and never told Alex until he began to discuss it with him two months later getting a bright look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex totally wrote stories for Philip not thinking the ones that where offered to the public where good enough for his little pip. Also these chapters are all thanks to Alexandra+Pines!!! They helped me find a small spart to write more. However this is all I can post until friday. My health is getting a bit out of whack and with school work piling up I need to put both books on hold until the weekend. Also on another note their trip is almost finished! Only two more chapters and then they go home and we go back to regular text messages!


	97. Trump #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trump should run

Alex stared at his phone shaking in rage. Every so slowly he took a breath before whispering out “Thomas can you do me a favor?” The virginian hummed and asked, “Depends does it involve hiding a body?” Growling the islander said clearly pissed “It's going to be pretty soon.” Thomas bless his soul looked over Alex’s shoulder drawing out a growl from himself and brought out his phone. “Lets teach this fucking orange asshole who is boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the admins sister. She is currently too sick to do much writing we spent two days trying to write this and even then its so short. We do not know what is wrong with her however doctors are getting close. She apologizes and says she will try her hardest to update but its highly doubtful she will be strong enough to type for a while.


	98. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the pool

Thomas smiled softly and held Alexander to his chest. He finally convinced the man the come into the pool and Alex was clinging to him. The amount of trust and the meaning of this all was not lost to Thomas who made sure that the younger one never got pushed too far. Once the water was at their hips Thomas stopped and began to comfort Alexander. Alex was trembling in his arms greatly and it was obvious why however this was needed. Alex needed to heal and by god Thomas was going to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The admin is getting better! She is currently on new medicine and soon will be back in front of her computer! She also just wants to say thank you to all the well wishes I have read them to her and she actually started to cry. She is so happy and thanks you all for the ongoing support and comfort and say's she cannot wait to come back to writing!


	99. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does something while drunk off his ass

Holy shit Alex was drunk like so fucking drunk and HOLY SHIT there was Thomas!!! Why did he look so perfect? God damn if he could just kiss him they could finally go to Thomas bedroom and- “Hey Alex come here!” That was Thomas! Okay so maybe he ran and nearly tackled Thomas with a hug but hey can you blame him Thomas is hot and so warm! “Thomas Thomas Thomas guess what!” This got a laugh and a gentle smile and holy shit he is so beautiful! “Yes Alex?” This got a giggle from the smaller one “I love you!” And finally finally Alex leaned in and kissed the shocked man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is on the mend? THIS ADMIN RIGHT HERE!!! Its going to take a bit for me to fully better but I managed some strength to do this and I am very happy with this


	100. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reasons Alexander's intentions with the kiss

Thomas sat in his living room. His along with Alex’s hangovers had worn off hours ago and now Alex was in the town grabbing something before he left he said. This was great because it gave Thomas time to think about what HE remembered and what ALEXANDER forgot. That is right ladies and gentlemen Alexander Hamilton forgot he kissed Thomas Jefferson and the only people who remember is Thomas and probably the bartender who winked at them. Why did he kiss him? Was it the booze? Alex was pretty drunk that must be it. It was all the liquors fault Alexander doesn’t have feelings for him despite how much was in that kiss. Then why did thinking such a thing hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a nurse help me with the first part. Apparently his niece has read my book so shout out to Alice your uncle is awesome and helped me figure how to word this chapter!!! ALSO HOLY FUCK 100 CHAPTERS GUYS THIS IS AWESOME!!!! Also this is the very last paragraph chapter guys! That's right after this its all text's! This will also be easier for me to write up so expect more updates to both books! Tbh I only planned for five of these to have them go all the way to chapter 100 was not my intention tbh -_-


	101. Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has a small reunion with friends

**Group Chat: We are Gayer than Rainbows** Sun, 5/13 10:23 am

**J. Laur:** ALEXANDER BUDDY WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!

**G. Laf:** God damn it little lion why did you not message any of us?!

**H. Mull:** Don’t worry about Laf Alex he is just pissed he lost the bet

**A. Burr:** Welcome back Alexander did you have a nice time in virginia?

**A. Ham:** _(sends a ton of pictures along with so many selfies with Thomas)_

**A. Ham:** I HAD SO MUCH FUN I’M GONNA DO A GROUP CALL SO I CAN TELL YOU EVERYTHING!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back in New York and we are back to messages!!!


	102. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip is cute with Thomas and Alex

**Group chat: Operation Jamilton** Sun, 5/15 10:19 pm

 **E. Schu:** _(picture of Thomas with his arms around both Alexander and Philip who where clinging to him all of them sleeping)_

 **E. Schu:** Tried to come over to pick up Philip from a movie night but decided to just leave him there with his stuff

 **M. Wash:** We might need to get another family album


	103. Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody knew

**Group chat: New York Workforce** Tue, 5/15 1:30 pm

**General:** What the hell is going on and why is there a ambulance in front of the building?!

**C. Lee:** I didn’t know he would collapse okay!!!

**General:** What the fuck did you do

**J. Laur:** Alex needed a pen because his ran out and like always we had to please him so we took Lee’s

**G. Laf:** Turns out it was a novelty pen

**General:** What the fuck is a novelty pen?!

**H. Mull:** A pen that sends a shock though you

**T. Jeff:** WTF LEE!!!!!!!

**J. Adams:** Even I know the dangers of those things

**J. Adams:** Lee you could have killed Hamilton

**General:** EVERYONE GETS THE REST OF THE DAY OFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never updated yesterday because my best friend got me with this same thing and although I didn't leave in a ambulance it could have happened novelty pens or "Buzzer pens" are extremely dangerous and while my friend meant well it was extremely painful for me. I have this thing where my nerves are extremely sensitive thus making stimulation them extremely easy. This makes things like getting shocked very painful for me and it doesn't help that I found out I have a slightly smaller normal heart and while it wouldn't have bothered me my entire life it was enough that a electric shock from the pen make me collapse onto the floor with pain. There have been instances where the pens made someone disabled I will send a link in the next chapter with more information and a notice I did on my tumblr. See you all after class!


	104. Pa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas talks to little Philip

**T. Jeff and P. Ham** Tue, 5/15 4:11 pm

**T. Jeff:** Pip I’m going to be there in 10 minutes to pick you up okay?

**P. Ham:** Tommy where is mama? Why didn’t mama pick me up from school?

**T. Jeff:** Something happened to your pa so your ma is staying near him

**P. Ham:** WHAT HAPPENED?!

**T. Jeff:** Your pa got shocked really bad with something and is having troubles at the moment

**P. Ham:** Will he be okay?

**T. Jeff:** Pip your pa is a Hamilton and what do Hamilton’s do?

**P. Ham:** Make our enemies cry with our words?

**T. Jeff:** Well yes but besides that?

**P. Ham:** Never give up nor back down?

**T. Jeff:** Exactly Pip your pa is gonna be okay I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.dailynews.com/2006/12/19/novelty-pen-users-in-for-a-shock/  
> Link to the news  
> https://mygaythoughtsmine.tumblr.com/post/174128886044/warning-okay-guys-imma-get-real-again-this  
> link to my account!!!!!  
> These things if strong enough can kill those with heart problems and although you might not know someone might have them someone might given people do not get them checked often and only do when something happens. So please do not get these pens do not given them to your friends do not let little kids get ahold of them please


	105. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has rage issues

**Group Chat: New York Workforce** Wed, 5/16 9:29 am

**A. Ham:** GUESS WHO IS GOING TO KICK CHARLES LEE’S FUCKING ASS WHEN THEY ARE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL

**J. Laur:** Calm tf down you ball of condensed rage

**A. Ham:** NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To prove Alex is okay


	106. Pop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip asks all the right questions

**P. Ham and A. Ham** Wed, 5/16 3:19 pm

**P. Ham** : Pop you alright?

**A. Ham:** Yes pip pop is fine just really drained

**P. Ham:** Mama says we are gonna visit you and bring you dinner

**P. Ham:** Pop can I ask you a important question

**A. Ham:** Of course pip you can ask me anything

**P. Ham:** Do you love Mr. Jefferson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father son bonding!


	107. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex might have asked Thomas out on a date

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Thu, 5/17 1:28 pm

**A. Ham:** Hey Thomas what are you doing tonight?

**T. Jeff:** Nothing much why?

**A. Ham:** I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my place for dinner? I make a mean stew

**T. Jeff:** Bribery wasn’t needed

**A. Ham:** So is that a yes?

**T. Jeff:** What do you think you ignorant paper rat?


	108. Multilingual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wins a bet

**Group Chat: Operation Jamilton** Thu, 5/17 3:02 pm

**J. Laur:** I think Alex asked Thomas out on a date judging by the freaked out call I just got

**J. Laur:** That means Aaron, Laf, Herc, and James you all owe me money~

**G. Laf:** Baise toi

 **H. Mull:** Ut felacio!!!

**A. Burr:** One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls repeatedly.

**J. Laur:** Laf no thanks, Herc I did that a few minutes ago with James so with pleasure, and Aaron tf

**J. Mad:** JOHN!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a very important note: I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH NOR DO I KNOW MUCH LATIN!!!!!!!! I got these from sources in the internet and we all know how those can be but these are the translations
> 
> Baise toi: Fuck you(French)  
> Ut felacio: Go suck a cock(Latin)  
> One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls repeatedly: I want to hit your face with a brick(posh/polite English)


	109. Jemmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas fangirls

**T. Jeff and J. Mad** Thu, 5/17 8:01 pm

**T. Jeff:** JEMMY

**T. Jeff:** JEMMY YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!


	110. Idiots the lot of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John digs for information and is disappointed

**J. Laur and A. Ham** Fri, 5/18 4:23 am

 **J. Laur:** Okay I have been sitting on this all night

 **J. Laur:** TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!

 **A. Ham:** John its 4 in the fucking morning

 **J. Laur:** Don’t care you bother me around the times of everytime you think it's relevant

 **A. Ham:** Well I made him dinner

 **J. Laur:** And?

 **A. Ham:** Then we watched a movie

 **J. Laur:** AND?!

 **A. Ham:** And then he left

 **J. Laur:** Did you kiss him goodnight?

 **A. Ham:** No?

 **J. Laur:** Did he kiss you goodnight?

 **A. Ham:** Nope

 **J. Laur:** You both are fucking idiots

 **A. Ham:** HEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am alive!!!! I know right shocking!!! So the reason why I haven't updated since forever is because *drumroll* I AM GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!! That's right my little flags the admin is officially going to graduate TOMORROW on June 15!!!! I have been a ball of stress the past week with getting everything ready and getting anew phone and having to make that thing easier to use for me its been fuuuuuuuuuuun. Anyway I should be getting back to updating these books more often now that the eventful stuff but with me getting a new job and me going to college soon I make no promises. I do however promise that this book will be finished before the first snowfall!!! I know that's really vague but I really don't know if I can finish this book by the fall. So with that in mind I will not be updating tomorrow and I might do a tiny thing on Saturday! I say this because project graduation will be keeping me up all night so I will be beat! I love you all and those who stayed thank you so so so so much!


	111. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in New York making demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait my lovelies!!!!! I have more coming out in the next few days I just need to do a few things!!!!!

**Group Chat: Operation Jamilton** Tue, 5/22 12:20 pm

**A. Burr:** Fuck this shit

**M. Wash:** Language Aaron!!!!!!

**J. Laur:** He has a valid reason

**J. Mad:** Can someone temporarily make murder legal

**H. Mull:** Get in line

**G. Laf:** Je veux le voir saigner et crier

**A. Burr:** YOU DON’T HAVE A SOBBING ALEXANDER ON YOU AT THIS VERY MOMENT SO I GET FIRST SHOTS

**E. Schu:** What is going on?!

**J. Laur:** James Hamilton is in New York and is demanding to see his daughter

**M. Wash:** Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So three things!!!  
> 1\. The french is from Google Translate and SHOULD mean "I want to see him bleed and scream"  
> 2\. I am working more now and am working to colleges so yeah I'm writing but like can't find time for posting  
> 3\. I NEED A BETA!!!!!! I now have 111 chapters and NOT A SINGLE ONE IS EDITED!!!! I need a beta to help me with this story along with maybe my other one!!!! And if they are willing to help me keep a schedule then that'd be awesome!!!! I prefer someone who is willing to give feedback and ideas along with telling me if a plot device will work or not(basically if I'm getting a bit big for my breaches) so yeah comment and I will ask a few questions and we will see if you can help!!!!


	112. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Hamilton is slowly becoming a stalker

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Wed, 5/23 1:20 am

**A. Ham:** Hey self centered asshole you up?

**T. Jeff:** You ignorant paper rat is almost 1:30 am wtf do you want?!

**A. Ham:** I need a favor and its kinda big

**T. Jeff:** No I will not help you cover up a murder

**A. Ham:** Actually I need a place to crash

**A. Ham:** James Hamilton found out where I lived

**T. Jeff:** I will be by in about 15 minutes give or take 5

**A. Ham:** Thanks Thomas


	113. Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A check in is done and Aaron misspells

**Group Chat: New York Workforce** Fri, 5/25 9:00 am

**General:** Everyone ready for this event?

**A. Ham:** Why do we need to do this

**A. Burr:** Well this is actually very god because of the fact if the General publicly claims you and your family as his biological family anything James Hamilton does could go to shit with all the clout the General holds

**T. Jeff:** You remember to capitalize General yet you misspelt good and wrote god

**A. Burr:** Shut it Thomas I have not slept in nearly three days and after this event I refuse to leave my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lets talk real the coming chapter will have some themes in it that can be unsettling HOWEVER I want zero political talk in the comments do you guys understand? Yes? Great!


	114. Please no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!! This chapter has a theme that can be unsettling to many and might bring up horrible memories you have been warned.

**!!!!BREAKING NEWS!!!!**

_SHOTS FIRED AT PUBLIC EVENT IN PARK!!!!_ James Hamilton fired shots at Alexander Hamilton-Washington and his son Philip Hamilton-Washington however both where protected by Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson is in critical condition no information as to the current status of the secretary of state.

NEW MATERIAL GOES HERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no political talks in the comments no support for gun laws no arguing that guns should be banned or restricted NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! Any comments along the line of these things will be deleted. Only comments tolerated will be about me being a idiot for putting real life issues into this book simply brushing upon them and trying to normalize and bring attention to them because guess what this book was made to bring issues to light. Also if you want me to cover a certain issue in my books just comment I will if I can fit it because lets face it someone needs to do it


	115. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**A. Burr and E. Schu** Fri, 5/25 9:00 pm

**E. Schu:** Make him burn

**A. Burr:** Yes maam with pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you guys hanging


	116. Great Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is very concerned about those he pays and those he does not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name the songs that appear!

**Groupchat: New York Workforce** Mon, 5/28 2:40 pm

**General:** Okay I am concern Aaron is working on next to no sleep and will occasionally burst into hysterical laughter, Eliza was petting a knife and had a scary smile, Philip has taken over Twitter, Alexander is a mess more then usual, John is clinging very tightly to his fiance, and let's not get started on James.

**P. Schu:** IT'S TIME FOR A MURDER!!!!!!!!!!

**A. Burr:** Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men?

**J. Laur:** WE’RE NOT SAFE UNTIL HE’S DEAD HE’LL COME STALKING US AT NIGHT SET TO SACRIFICE OUR CHILDREN TO HIS MONSTROUS APPETITE!!!!

**J. Mad:** FIRST WE’RE GOING TO SET SOME BAIR INSIDE A NASTY TRAP AND WAIT AND WHEN HE COMES A-SNIFFING WE WILL SNAP THE TRAP AND CLOSE THE GATE!!!!!

**General:** Again, CONCERN!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been ages but I have returned! Treatment is getting better and I'm back to work I'm also back to school despite the fact that I am now on academic probation because of all the school I missed for treatment HOWEVER I AM GETTING BETTER AS THE NEW YEAR TURNS AROUND!!!!!!!! I will try and post more! THIS WILL BE FINISHED BEFORE THE SUMMER SOLSTICE OF NEXT YEAR


	117. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas has troubles

**T. Jeff and A. Ham** Sun, 6/3 2:03 am

**T. Jeff:** Alex are you awake?

**A. Ham:** Yes

**T. Jeff:** Alex why are you awake

**A. Ham:** Nightmare

**T. Jeff:** Same

**T. Jeff:** Come over?

**A. Ham:** Be there in five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! So two things my darling flags! WE WILL HAVE A SPECIAL CHAPTER ABOUT THIS CHAT TOMORROW!!!!! And it won't be just one paragraph no it'll be MULTIPLE!!!!! This is to make up for all the silence between us all and I hope this olive branch is well received! If not then I will have to post another chapter from Jefferson's point of view. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!!!!!


	118. Bedtime Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised special chapter!!!!! Alexanders thoughts and their conversation

Alexander Hamilton was a man not shaken by many things however with all the recent events it was hard not to be shaken. With his father appearing then trying to not only kill him but his son was terrifying enough but Thomas….. The southerner threw both him and his son across the stage taking what was meant for them. He still saw him getting shot every time he closed his eyes and it was causing problems to say the least.

Shaking his head he took a shaky breath as his feet had finally lead him to Thomas’s apartment building. Entering he hopped in the elevator as thoughts of what if’s circled around his brain. What if he had died? What if his beautiful son Philip died? What if Thomas died? Now that was a thought. What should have concerned him however was that he didn’t mind if he himself died but if the others died. He didn’t want his beautiful wonderful, perfect, little boy to be taken by death. And if Thomas died well he would shatter t say the least. Yes at this point Alexander was willing to admit there were feelings for the darker man however he also came to the conclusion that nothing would happen.

Shaking his head the islander came to Thomas’s city home. Taking a breath he walked in using the key he may or may not have taken when he was over a few weeks ago to watch movies. Now this would have been a very bad illegal thing however Alexander took a spare to help Thomas and besides there were two spares and one had a A on it like it was meant for him and darn it he was rambling again wasn’t he? Anyway Alexander slowly made his way through the apartment before knocking on the door to Thomas’s room.

From the bed he saw Thomas laying there covered in bandages and in sweatpants. Trying not to choke or, heaven forbid, cry Alex began to climb into Thomas’s bed. Reaching out a shaky hand he broke when Thomas grabbed his hand and whispered, “I know.” This caused tears to gather and slowly fall from the smaller males eyes. Crying softly he gently hugged Thomas trying to be careful while the other man comforted him gently. Soon however all tears dried and Thomas spoke up again, “So wish to explain how you got in?” and grinning weakly Alex responded, “I came from the underground of course.”

“Liar I think a certain paper rat stole a key with the letter A that I was planning on giving to him at a  _ later  _ date.”

“You were taking too long I simply sped up the process.”

“You know that’s illegal right?”

“You know that we have the best lawyer in the country at our job right?”

“That’s it go to bed you ignorant paper rat.”

“Goodnight you self centered asshole.”

And so they both fell asleep Alex with his head over Thomas’s head and Thomas with his hand tangled into Alexander’s hair. That was the first time in days that both have slept peacefully and it would take them ages to realize just what they were becoming. But for now they will be happy with what they have until something gives and when it does it’ll be glorious. However for now they sleep with the peace of the other being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!! I hope this will make you all happy I am not that great at writing these types of things however I hope you all love this chapter!!!!!!


	119. Mean Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and his favorite aunty plot

**P. Schu and P. Ham** Mon, 6/4 4:51 am

**P. Schu:** Be ready in a hour I’m driving you to school

**P. Ham:** School doesn’t start until 7:30?

**P. Schu:** Yes but you are going to be there right on time with a tummy filled with a good breakfast that we will eat in my favorite spot in the bed of my truck.

**P. Schu:** Unless you don’t want to spend time with me?

**P. Ham:** No I do! Can we also plan what to do with James?

**P. Schu:** Which one the one who tried to murder your dad or the one that forgot to give me a wedding invitation until someone needed to remind him?

**P. Ham:** Both I guess?

**P. Schu:** In that case I am picking you up from school a hour and a half early and we are going to be spending the whole afternoon with your favorite aunty

**P. Ham:** YAY CAN WE BRING GEORGE TOO?!

**P. Schu:** Sure why not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT OF THE DAY!!!!!!!! I have a googledoc set up with facts about this entire thing! I will add the notes that I have about the book as things get revealed and if you want to join I'll leave a link in here!!!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/16e91MKheJkP3O4uwRQfWShaJGW97qtsTrnvBRxjEbW0/edit?usp=sharing


	120. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is fucking done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late but personally? I am not that enthusiastic with this given I have much to do with this and I simply am tired with it a bit

**A. Burr and A. Ham** Mon, 6/4 10:29 pm

**A. Burr:** Your father has so much dirt

**A. Ham:** Yep

**A. Burr:** Should I ask you for more?

**A. Ham:** He kinda helped kill my mother

**A. Burr:** Kay so lifetime sentence got it


End file.
